


Giving Up Everything?

by HailsTG28



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crew as Family, F/M, Hurt Jim, Secrets, Set after Beyond, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers, Tarsus IV, mentions of child abuse, pikes not dead becuase i liked him too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailsTG28/pseuds/HailsTG28
Summary: Kirk’s past has always been a mystery to the crew, but what happens when it catches up with him and they find out the reason he doesn’t talk. Crew as family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First Star Trek Fanfic so sorry for any incorrect information. Only 16 so my grammar, punctuation and spelling is not great but I will try my best to get it all right. Hope you like it, Haylee.  
> Don’t own Star Trek.

Heavy footsteps echoing was the only thing that could be heard in the empty corridors of the dark ship. They belonged to a man with silver hair, pale eyes, that almost looked grey, and wrinkles surrounding his face. He wore black trousers and a grey shirt with sleeves messily rolled up to his elbows. 

The man walked into a room which was revealed to be the ships bridge, with black consoles and dark buttons, and the crew themselves wore dark uniforms. In the centre was a jet-black chair, with buttons and arms rests. 

The man went straight for the chair, ignoring the people around him and sat down. He then pushed some buttons, making it give out a ‘weep’ sound then swerved his chair to the left. 

Tied to a chair was an elderly woman, looking around her late 50’s. she had blonde hair with grey streaks that went down just past her shoulders. She had a black eye and her makeup had run down her cheeks from where she had been crying and was now dry. She wore a plain black long sleeved t-shirt along with black trousers. Behind her were two men, holding guns keeping guard of her.

The man leant forward slightly “How are you?” he asked, his voice rough and sarcastic. 

The woman said nothing but stared down at the floor in front of her. 

The man took a deep breath in “I asked you a question”.

The woman still did nothing, making the man clench his jaw in frustration and look at one of the guards behind her, giving them a head signal. 

The woman gasped in pain and shock when one of the men grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head up to look at them man.

The man looked her straight in the eyes and the woman let out a shaky breath “I hope you die a painful death”.

The man gave a dark laugh, sending shivers of fear down the woman’s spine. He then got up and slowly walked towards her, stopping in front of her. “The only one who’s going to die painfully is that boy”.

At the mention of a boy the woman let out a growl and pushed against the man holding her hair, not caring about the pain it caused her, and struggled against the restraints holding her down “DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!” she screamed at him. 

The man continued to laugh and pulled out a hypo form his pocket. The then grabbed her by the jaw and placed the hypo onto her neck, making her still. “Oh, Winona. I think it’s time for a little sleep, don’t you think”. He then injected the liquid into her.

Winona’s eyes started to droop along with her body “No…” she whispered, “No..n…Fra….” she tried to say but the drug had won and she was out cold. 

The man laughed “Sleep well” he looked at the guards “Take her back to her room”. 

The guards nodded and untied Winona and dragged her by her arms off the bridge.

The man walked back to his chair and stared out at the stars with a smirk on his face “Better what your back, boy. Cuz I’m coming” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that’s chapter one. Please review and tell me what you think of it, I really like them. Thanks, Haylee.


End file.
